


Slow Down

by naturallesbain



Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [8]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: "Can you please write Ponyboy with anxiety?" -AnonThis ask was actually super fun to fulfill! I cover a lot of topics that not a lot of creators are comfortable with (such as sh, ed's, etc.) so I'm glad I could do this! I'm writing this from my own perspective on anxiety so how I tell about anxiety and anxiety attacks in this story may differ from your experience.
Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Slow Down

It had been a normal day. I woke up with my brothers to go to school with Johnny and Two-Bit, no big deal, right? 

I didn't know when the breath in my throat started to disappear and or when I started panting in the middle of my English class, but all I knew was that I needed to get to the bathroom. I quickly raised my hand, trying to keep my breathing under control. 

"Yes, Mr. Curtis," Mr. Burmfield said.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" I asked.

Mr. Burmfield looked at me with a confused face but let me go. 

I nearly ran to the bathroom, my vision swaying as I forced my way through the halls, feet thumping against the hard floors. 

I quickly entered the bathroom, closing myself into one of the stalls. I tried to control my breathing, controlling my breaths as I sat on the toilet. I did what I normally would, look around me and try to identify things to ground me, but it wasn't working, I was going to pass out. 

I tried getting out of the bathroom, standing up and swaying on my feet. Trying to regain my balance, I pushed open the door and heard talking voices, though they sounded far away. I looked around me, trying to find the source of them when I saw the outline of two boys rushing over to me, but I still couldn't see anything. 

-Two-Bit's POV

As Johnny and I entered the bathroom, we heard loud breathing in one of the stalls and thought nothing of it since the PE class just got out. 

What we weren't expecting was for Ponyboy to stumble out of the bathroom, breathing heavily, face red, and hands shaking. 

Johnny immediately ran over to Ponyboy, dropping to his knees in front of Ponyboy to try and get him to talk. 

"Ponyboy, can you hear me? What's wrong? What's going on?" Johnny said worriedly. I didn't know what to do, just dropping my bag as I rushed next to Johnny. 

Johnny was trying to get Ponyboy to look at him, holding his face and trying to get him to stabilize his breaths. 

"I think I know what's going on," I said with an uncertain voice. 

"Tell me, spit it out," Johnny said urgently. 

"I think it's an anxiety attack. My mom was diagnosed after my dad left for the second time," I said quickly. 

Johnny hummed and moved out the way, scooting away from Ponyboy who was still panting and trying to regain his breath. 

-Ponyboy's POV

I could see better now, the blood was no longer rushing in my ears and it was easier to breathe. 

"Hey Ponyboy, let's breathe together, alright?" Two-Bit said. I simply nodded, knowing I had no choice. 

I felt him place my hand on his chest, then I felt his chest expand. I got the hint that I was supposed to breathe along with him. 

I took many deep breathes, letting myself calm down as I followed along. I started feeling tired, letting myself slump against Two-Bit. 

"Hey horse-man," Two-Bit said. I hummed in response. 

"Let's get ya outta here, I'll tell Darry and he'll understand," Two-Bit said while dragging me to stand up. 

I only nodded. I felt like the energy had been drained from me in those few minutes. I could barely keep my eyes open as I let myself be dragged out of school by Two-Bit. 

I felt myself be thrown into a car, the soft leather allowing me to finally fall asleep. 


End file.
